


Tale of two planes

by RebelYell92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelYell92/pseuds/RebelYell92
Summary: Comments are welcome.





	1. Dante Hernandez

I thought that it was all over. My life, my world, my everything. She is gone, and I can feel it ending. KNOCK KNOCK. WHAT?! Stop being so dramatic you dork. Did you at least get my coffee? Yes I’m very overdramatic, I’m a demon so what. I’m also a siren. Yep a demonic siren. That exists and their name is Dante Hernandez. I’m a shapeshifter so gender fluidity is my thing. Apparently I might also be the Antichrist sooo there’s that. Ahhh and Kate my best friend Kate she’s a daywalker. Put the two of us together and that’s a very fun time. Anyway I digress I am the son of the Vice President. My powers are vast and wide. I’m strong ok? Very very strong. Please, please don’t make me prove it to you. I would love to explain more but no just no. I do have a voice that angels would envy and a love of fire that demons hate. Half of my plans involve fire. Sooo fire and me should not be in the same room ever. It doesn’t help that I also can create fire when I want to. 

As I said Kate is my best friend. We also have an arranged marriage to get to soon, our wedding is in two days. Now do I wanna get married to her? No no I don’t, I don’t really want to get married ever. I like being single and I don’t want to ruin anything. So there’s that. Also I’m a siren, I’m not meant to date at all. I’m meant to lure people to their deaths. My father should know that. I was raised to kill, not fall in love or get married. I need people to fall for me, not the other way around. Now, I have a job to do. I growl as I grab my guitar time to work. I let my eyes shift colors from blue to black. Let’s see what kind of trouble I can get into now. As my fangs grow I know that I am not meant to be a hero. 

I go into the cafe and start playing my guitar. I hope not too many people here fall under my spell. That might not happen, here’s hoping. It was a good show, only two people were under my spell. I mean two out of thirty is good. Now what to do with them? There is a nice little place for them to rest, I’ll just place them there. At least they will be safe. I know that I am very powerful and I should never use my powers ever, but I sometimes can’t control them. My father, Maxwell has warned me about using them. I know that I could be found out if I lose control, but I find that thrilling. The chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	2. Missing friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Dante’s best friend is missing two days before the wedding

Now what to do, what kind of havoc can I cause? I guess I’ll find out soon enough. As always I know that Kate will want to have some fun, so let’s see what she wants to do. 

Kate? Hello? Wtf?!? Where are you? As I walked around the apartment I kept thinking about where she could go. Anyway she probably went out for a while. She’ll probably be back soon. It’s been two hours now, where could she be? I think I’m going to go look for her now. I start walking out of my apartment I see my dad’s bodyguards, this is weird, what are they doing here?


	3. What Happened To Kelly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter.

I walked up to one of them and asked them what was going on. They immediately tried to find an excuse to why they were there. I know that I should never use my powers on people who work for my dad but I was slowly losing my patience with these guys. I let my anger get the better of me and lashed out as this happened I was immediately grabbed by another bodyguard and was thrown into the van that my dad usually takes to work. I had no idea what the hell was going on. So I went along with everything that was going on at the moment


	4. Dante’s Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante’s way of getting help is interesting and might not exactly work. Let’s hope it does m.

I know you can hear me. I know you are listening. Sing if you want to, I will try to listen for your voices. Stand up and dance if you want to as well. This song is meant for everyone who hears it. I am powerful but kind. Mighty but sweet. I need your help if you can. My friend has gone missing. Please help if you can. I miss her, I need her. Please help me if you can. She is my childhood friend. Together forever till the end. I won’t stop looking for her even if my life ends. She is my one and only


	5. Author’s note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick message from the author

Hey guys I’m currently not in a good place right now, so I’m going to take a short break from writing I hope you don’t mind thank you for reading


	6. Grace Pennington

SHIT SHIT there’s fire everywhere. What do I do?!?!?!? I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!! As I wake up in a cold sweat, panting. What the heck was that?!?!? Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Grace Pennington sorceress in training. I still am working on controlling my powers. I think I’m getting better at it. I’ve been having these nightmares for the past few weeks I have no idea what they mean. Maybe I should reach out to some friends to see what they think. Ughhh… but first I have to go to work. This fuckboy there won’t leave me alone, all my friends tell me to talk to him but I hate confrontation. Well what better way to work on controlling my powers than trying not to set him on fire. I feel like I should also mention that I happen to be a descendant of Morgana Le Fey, yes as in the most powerful sorceress. Which also means that I am very pathetic. My powers don’t work well, I’m a disgrace to my bloodline, how will I prove myself wrong. Maybe I should “accidentally” set the idiot on fire. No, I may hate him but that would be going too far. Would it? I mean it is an evil act, no I could never go that far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome. Thank you.


End file.
